This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The bacterium Salmonella enterica is a clinically-important facultatively anaerobic rod and a member of the Enterobacteriaceae family of Gram-negative bacteria. Recently, an outbreak of salmonellosis occurred in the United States. New Mexico and Texas had relatively higher incidence rates of salmonellosis than most other states. In order to reestablish clinical efficacy, it would be important to determine the extent to which specific antimicrobial agents are effective against S. enterica which are implicated in outbreaks. Hence, we will test the hypothesis that the NM clinical isolates of S. enterica are susceptible to clinically-relevant antimicrobial agents. Such antimicrobial susceptibility data is necessary for ultimately circumventing resistance determinants and in establishing practices which prevent conditions that foster emergence of antimicrobial resistance mechanisms.